


La Rosa

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: Chat le regala una rosa a Ladybug, pero Marinette la tiene...





	La Rosa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330933) by anadia-chan. 



Era una semana larga, pero finalmente después de una gran batalla y akuma derrotado, era hora de un buen descanso. Ambos héroes estaban exhaustos por la gran batalla, pero eso no los detenía para una pequeña charla antes de que tengan que ir en caminos separados. 

“My Lady“-Comenzó a hablar Chat-”Aquí, una rosa“-le dio una de las hermosas rosas que jamás había visto aunque, su última akuma había sido con el tema de rosas.  
“para mí?“-preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo, y Chat sólo se las arregló para confirmar con la cabeza no siendo capaz de continuar con su frase, porque en ese momento Ladybug era sin dudar la más preciosa persona-más que la rosa- que él jamás había visto.

Al día siguiente, Marinette no pudo dejar su rosa en un florero por el día, ella no podía dejar de admirar la rosa, ella recuerda la expresión que su compañero había hecho mientras le daba la rosa. Era una muy clara cara de amor, y ella no quería admitir pero ella se estaba enamorando de su gatito tonto. Así que trajo la rosa a la escuela.

Alya es la primera en notar la rosa en la mano de su mejor amiga; y no pudo ayudarse y preguntar-”Ooh admirador secreto?“  
Adrien quién también estaba dentro del salón, estaba observando también la rosa que Marinette tenía y se quedó ahí tan solo escuchando y esperando por la respuesta, porque esa era su rosa de hecho; y eso solo podría significar una sola cosa  
Marinette no respondió, sólo se quedó siguiendo admirando la rosa, así que Alya preguntó-”En serio Marinette, quién te la dio?“  
“es secreto“-fue la única respuesta que Marinette le dio a Alya, y fue justo ahí y cuando él supo, que esa rosa era sin duda su rosa, la rosa que Chat le dió a Ladybug  
Adrien, no podía creerlo, él estaba pensando que él no podía ser tan sortudo, era suerte la que estaba en del lado de Ladybug o mejor dicho Marinette, no del suyo. Él se paró ahí con los ojos bien abiertos mientras procesaba todo, ahora teniendo aún mucho más sentido, él había encontrado a su lady.

“ _Tengo que decirle, ¿verdad?_ “-Él pensó-” _pero, qué si…_ “-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el maestro entró y estuvo obligado a prestar atención o al menos intentarlo, porque ahora que sabe, él no podría estar más feliz, aunque lo intentase. Ahora, él sólo necesita esperar y confesarle todo tan pronto como él pueda.  
  
El Fin?  


End file.
